


To War and Arms

by BleuStrawberriez



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, implied Dick Grayson/Conner Kent/Donna Troy + Koriand'r
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuStrawberriez/pseuds/BleuStrawberriez
Summary: Donna hadn't expected this when she'd agreed to entertain the newest member of their team.Donna hadn't expected this when she'd agreed to entertain the newest member of their team. But Dick had wanted alone time with Conner and Donna was, as always, weak to her little bird’s doe-eyed gaze. She'd kissed him and sent them on their way.





	To War and Arms

Donna hadn't expected this when she'd agreed to entertain the newest member of their team. But Dick had wanted alone time with Conner and Donna was, as always, weak to her little bird’s doe-eyed gaze. She'd kissed him and sent them on their way.

Donna writhed underneath the other girl. Kory’s hands held her hips down. The strong fingers gripping her hips prevented Donna from rocking along with each powerful snap of her hips. Kory’s cock drove deeper and deeper inside of her with each movement.

The young Tamaranean woman grinned down at her. She looked like a lioness. A goddess reborn. All overwhelming beauty and confidence. Fierce and powerful astride her body. Thick red-gold hair dripped down passed her shoulders like liquid flame. They spilled over her breasts to pool on Donna’s chest in gleaming locks of shimmering heat. Her voluptuous body covered in powerful bands of muscle stronger than steel. Muscles that held Donna down with an ease that drew muffled groans from the Amazon’s mouth.

Donna ached to properly touch her. To sink her teeth into and taste the other woman’s dark skin. To suck a bruise onto Kory’s neck and shoulders. Donna wanted to lick her way across the shimmering red spots of freckle-like markings that marked the other’s body. She wanted to wrap her hand in a thick lock of gorgeously red hair. Feel the curls burning against her skin as Kory's passions briefly overwhelmed her self-control.

Donna swallowed a gasp. Eyes fluttering, her muscles flexing, as Kory drove a little deeper inside of her. Donna’s hands twitched uselessly above her. Kory held them tightly in one hand. Pressed her wrists firmly into the mattress as she rocked deeper into her with powerful thrusts of her hips.

She couldn't quite contain the scream that rose from her throat as teeth clamped around her nipple and tugged none to gently on the peaked flesh. Kory smirked above her before she leaned down to soothe the burning ache with an inhumanly hot tongue. Her back arching, muscles spasming helplessly, Donna pushed her breasts up into the other woman's face.

She sobbed at the near overwhelming sensations the Tamaranean wrought within and around her; Of wet heat and sharp teeth teasing a sensitive nipple; Of fingers stroking the thin skin of her wrists leaving behind streaks of green-tinged energy. A hand gripped her hip with bruising pressure while a cock, easily the biggest Donna had ever had the pleasure of taking, drove deeper into her body with rhythmic rocking motions.

“X’hal.” Kory breathed into her heaving chest. Mouthing her way up to catch Donna’s lips, the other woman continued. “You are beautiful, Donna Troy. Warrior. Princess.” Kory’s eerie green eyes burned with a radiance that was nowhere near human-like in appearance. Awe and wonder curling along the edges of her lips. The corners of her eyes. Along the sweet curve of her cheek.

Her body shifting, spine slowly straightening from its bent position, Kory’s mouth curved into a smug smirk. Donna’s insides burned at the sight. Arousal flaring in the pit of her stomach as the other woman drove a little deeper inside of her.

“You are mine, Donna Troy.” Satisfaction curled along the edges of Kory's features. Her chest heaved with arousal and effort above Donna as the other woman took a deeper breath. Her nostrils flared. Her fingers smoothed down from Donna's hip to her thigh. Kory lifted her leg until the limb was hooked over her shoulder. Donna screamed as the new position allowed the Tamaranean to sink further into her. Kory’s fingers curled around the firm muscle of her thigh. Her smirk deepened.

“Gods. K-Kory please.” Donna couldn't help herself.

“Do you think of him? Even now?” Kory tilted her head. Gazing down at Donna with seemingly guileless green eyes. The light of her eyes spilling over high cheekbones. Throwing her face into glorious relief. She looked like even more god-like in this moment. She was a vision of godly beauty and power wrapped up in a young woman’s form. Her pupil-less eyes gleaming an iridescent green. A faint heat haze clung to her causing the red-gold smattering of freckles across her cheeks to gleam.

Donna moaned softly. Her exhausted brain struggled to process the question. Her thoughts still muddled from the sensation of being fucked by a woman as strong as she was. If not stronger.

The other's smile softened at the sight. Understanding filling her eyes. The expression sweetening the curve of her lips briefly.

“Dick Grayson.” Kory growled. A hint of jealousy clung to the tone of her voice. The particularly possessive way Dick's name left Kory's lips had Donna writhing underneath her. The hint of _mine_ that seemed to cling to her best friend's name caused her to gasp softly. The Tamaranean princess shifted, her expression smoothing over as she ran long slender fingers over the pinkening skin along Donna’s thigh.

“A-Ah!” Donna squealed as Kory flipped them with a seemingly effortless twist of her hips. Kory’s cock thick and large inside of her. The change in position cause it to sink even deeper into her. The other girl giggled helplessly at that. Mouth softening into an almost-sweet smile as she stared up at her.

“Do you think he and Kon-El are currently engaging in sexual intercourse themselves?” Kory’s smile was innocent. Her words were not. Hands clamped on her hips now, Kory lifted Donna up and brought her crashing down onto her cock with a sharpness that had the young woman gasping silently, tumbling over onto Kory’s front. “He is beautiful. I have never seen a boy so lovely.” Kory’s mouth pressed against the shell of Donna’s ear now. “The Superboy is handsome. Very much so. Do you think he is enjoying himself at this very moment?”

Donna swallowed, nodded into sweat-slick skin. Buried her face into Kory’s neck and felt the heat that seeped into her. Relaxed her muscles further. She allowed the other to dictate. Allowed the girl to fuck her with steady motions of her hips. Moaned as she dragged Donna up until her cock-head threatened to pop out of from inside of her and then dropped her. A sharp snap of Kory’s hips drawing a scream from Donna’s lips.

Donna shuddered as she came. Shifted and mouthed gently along the girl's jaw and listened. Powerful muscles attempting to milk Kory’s cock. But the Tamaranean refused to come. She pressed her fingers deeper into Donna's flesh. Allowed heat and light to flare along them highlighting the bruises that clung to the Amazon's hips.

“Dick Grayson would look beautiful sitting on a woman’s cock. Those pretty blue eyes wide with pleasure. His mouth parted…” Donna felt the growl that rumbled up Kory’s chest interrupting her. Shuddered and felt herself gush a little more at the sensation.

“I would breed him.” She keened at the other woman’s words. At the images they provoked. Kory's words were punctuated with a particularly powerful thrust and the beautiful sensation of hot come splashing her insides. Kory groaned, the sound vibrating through her chest and down to Donna’s aching cunt. Her hands trailing up and down Donna’s sides. “Fuck him full of my seed until he was properly bred. The boy would be beautiful. Heavy with my cubs.”

“He will be mine, Donna-Troy. As you are.” Kory smiled up at her. The expression soft. Full of the gentle joy that, until now, Donna had only ever seen Dick inspire in the other woman. She giggled suddenly. “Kon-El could be mine as well. A princess is always in need of a shield-brother. You would all be mine. If you so wished it.”

Donna curled into the larger woman. Limbs trembling. Head tucked under Kory’s chin. She felt pleasantly full. Just as full as she usually felt after an evening with Kon. It seemed as though Tamaraneans came just as heavily as Kryptonians did. She could feel the cum seeping around Kory’s softening cock. The heat of it almost unbearable inside her.

Donna wanted more. But she was exhausted and would like just as much to rest. She sank, loose-limbed and well-fucked, into the other's embrace. Could feel a large hand settle on the small of her back. Donna sighed contentedly and burrowed deeper into Kory’s arms.

“We're going to need to work on your control before I let you anywhere near Dick.” Donna warned sleepily. She was already dozing. Nodding off in her new lover’s arms. Dick would disagree but.. “No burning him. He's fragile.”

“Alright.” Kory murmured, giggling into the room. Her hand hot and heavy. Hair scented with a perfume of burning ozone and the strange alien flowers she grew in a special sun-room at the Mountain. Donna felt content. She was full of cum. Her tired body singing with pleasure still. This had been a good, if entirely unexpected, end to her evening.

Donna fully intended on sleeping the night away. No matter the condition Kon returned Dick in. She'd have to trust that the boys could take care of themselves for one night.

**Author's Note:**

> This entire fic is thanks to Sli's contributions. She indulges my weird ideas and lets me come up with strange ship combinations. I didn't know that I needed this until I'd already started writing it. This is based off of an au that I came up with to include both Donna Troy and Kory in the YJ-verse. It all spiraled into this.


End file.
